The MyStreet Mafia - MAFIA APHMAU
by PhoenixDropBee
Summary: (Yes, I am the author from wattpad! This story is actually in wattpad, but I decided to also publish it here! Enjoy!) Aphmau is the heiress of a fierce and devastating mafia empire in Phoenix Drop. Lucinda is an enchantress who's hunger for power hasn't been bigger than ever. What happens when Lucinda is done with being stepped on? Well, you'll have to see for yourself.
1. SUMMARY!

The summary on wattpad!

The MyStreet cast lays in Phoenix Drop as the top crime bosses of the MyStreet Mafia. Aphmau, a crime boss herself, stands as one of the most feared in the mafia, being the heiress of her Mother and Father's twisted legacy. Lucinda, an amateur some might say, stands as the best of the best in the business. So, there is definitely no room for both of them in the mafia. A couple of quarrels and arguments would've sufficed, but the seams of the MyStreet mafia unravels before them. The ties between Lucinda and Aphmau are tense as their on-going feud continues. Will this feud be settled in violence, death, or even someone's certain love.

I DO NOT OWN THIS AU, IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO PLANTKINQ ON INSTAGRAM, ETC.

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THE YOUTUBER APHMAU.

She pivoted her hip to the side, swaying the microphone over her shoulders.

"Aph.. Hun. Just because you inherited this club and basically this whole empire doesn't mean you get to boss me around."

Bitterness seeped in her words as Aphmau gritted her teeth, earning Lucinda a harsh glare.

"Lucinda. I'm not bossing you around-." She placed her gun back in her holster underneath her dress. "I'm just treating you as you are. No hard feelings... Like you said..?"

She smirked at her own words.

"That's it you petty Daddy's girl! There will be an END to your dumb reign over the MyStreet mafia! Mark my words, this will be the last time i'm treated this way!"

Lucinda smashed the microphone on the ground, earning the attention from Garroth at the drumset and Zane at the bar. Katelyn approached from her office and Nana followed behind her, both of them sharing worried looks.

"I guess that's how it's going to be." Aphmau smiled.

"You're not guessing anymore." Lucinda stormed off, leaving the confident Aphmau.

Little did she know, this little fight would lead to one of the biggest mafia rivalries in history.

I hope you enjoy this book as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. The beginning of it all (Chapter One)

The clinking of glass and the soft murmurs of the criminals was all part of The Phoenix Drop, a mafia hideout and club. From assassins to crime bosses, this club would have everyone you'd want in jail attending. Along with the human crime lords, Meifwa and Werewolves were also welcomed at the club, only adding onto the danger of being there. 

Tonight would be Wednesday, _"Lucinda's Night",_ as the posters decorated on the club's cork board would advertise. From mission requests to wanted signs, the cork board was the hotspot for job offers and black market deals. Just as business worked in the club, the business run here would be the mafia's back-up to an absolute disaster. But in this time and place, _who would imagine that sort of thing happening?_

But just as the clock was striking close to 11pm, which would be the start of Lucinda's performance, the same routine every night before went as follows. As the care-taker of the club and the girl for your "take-care-of-this-person-for-me"'s, Katelyn walked into the club with her right-hand man following behind her, endlessly flirting and flirting with her. Yet he had his eyes on her, confidently going on and on about her, his flushed face beat his confidence as he was easily shot back at in their game called _"How long does it take for Katelyn to blow a fuse?"_. Though they bickered at nonsense and participated in little, they made a great team when it came up to the _tough_ jobs. In general, they were almost perfect for each other. _But it turned out only one of them thought that._

Katelyn would wave her light blue hair out of her face, half of it covering her bright blue eyes and the other half tucked behind her ear. Her wear at the moment, which would be a white dress shirt with a night-sky blue vest and tie which was tucked into a dark blue pencil skirt with black leggings and some flats, would be the outfit she often wore at the club and on her jobs. The only changing things would be the bandages lacing her knuckles and arms. As for Travis, his hair was lazily styled and lacked consistency. He wore a white dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. He often tripped in his black dress shoes, probably because he only wore them because Katelyn liked them. 

But enough about the lovebirds, those at the bar, which would be Zane, Garroth and Nana, were an interesting bunch. Zane tended the bar, having his hair tied up in a messy man bun covering his right eye and wearing a black mask to cover the lower-half of his face. He wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black vest, and a black apron to cover the lower-half of his body. Garroth on the other-hand, had blonde hair that was often styled to cover the right side of his forehead and show off his sky blue eyes. He often wore a faded blue dress shirt with light brown suspenders and a dark blue tie. Along with the usual dress pants and shoes, his wear made him look understated compared to his role as the heir to the Ro'Meave clan. Though he wasn't as ruthless as his father wanted him to be, he disregarded his father's wishes and pestered his little brother for only working the bar and not going on jobs like his. Zane didn't mind Garroth's weird way of showing he cared though. But lastly out of the three, there was Nana. Though Nana's stage name was Kawaii-Chan, she didn't like to perform too much, not liking the attention after leaving the Meifwa Mafia and discarding her role in the clan for Aphmau's. But besides performing rarely, she take care of most of the assassin jobs, using her cheery exterior as an advantage. Otherwise, she wore a white collared shirt with a dark blue sweater tucked into a slim, black pencil skirt and black leggings with black flats. 

She put her pink hair behind her ear, her soft yellow eyes gazing at Zane longingly. No one knew of her literal die-hard crush on Zane, no one but the highest crime lord in the club. Moreover, Ivy and Kim were the right-hand women of Lucinda. Kim and Ivy usually sat in the audience of her shows, Kim wearing a plain white collared shirt with a thin green bow and green suspenders connecting with black dress pants and contrasting her green glasses. Her thin brown eyes would squint at the crowd, her chocolate-brown hair with blonde streaks going through her hair. Ivy on the contrary wore her dark pink hair in a braid to her side, her piercing blue eyes contrasting her white dress shirt under a matching pink jacket and red tie with grey shorts and fishnet tights.

Working alongside Zane would be Gene, who would work if there were special offers happening with the boss or Zane would not be present, which happened rarely. He matched the same outfit of Zane's with short messy black hair. His slick personality was good when business was to be done. His smooth voice and daunting attitude matched his brother's, Dante. He was not as invested in the mafia business, especially because he worked against it. He didn't like to be a double agent, but his care and worry for his brother was more important than his job. His usual get-up, the same as Gene's to fit in, was when he'd be here for a personal mission for Gene or for the CIA.

Nate and Guy, the bodyguards of the club and of the mafia leader herself, were lovers as well. The two were inseparable, never concealing their love for each other. There would be days where the other had to leave for a job, an extremely rare incident, but painful for the other nonetheless. Guy was pale, having sky blue eyes and dark brown hair. Guy would wear a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt with contrasting black pants, often wearing colorful socks that corresponded with Nate's outfit the next day. Nate on the other hand wore a gray dress buttoned-up shirt with black suspenders, keeping his brown hair out green eyes for Guy to stare in. His tan skin and dark toned outfit let him blend in and add onto his mysterious exterior.

The floaters, as Lucinda likes to call them, were those who hung out at the club as outsiders. Kai, Ein, and Aaron were in that category. Kai and Ein worked side by side for those who request it. With corresponding suits matching their hair colors, they stay in the back of clubs, usually near the recruitment board. Aaron on the other hand, sung for the rest of the week, leaving out Lucinda's Night and other events. As a werewolf, he was often recruited for his talents, such as his agility, strength, and speed. With a black dress shirt and pants and red suspenders, he was eye-candy to the many women lurking in the club, earning admirers and enemies. 

Now. This crime boss that is mentioned quite often. As the heiress to the MyStreet mafia, formerly ruled by Sylvanna and Zach "Falcon Claw", the power couple ruled the mafia for decades until handing it to their daughter at the age of 21. Aphmau was her name. Her golden eyes, her devious smile, she was the perfect fit for the job. She had her share of performances, sharing the business of the club with Katelyn while Kim handled some of the financial branches. 

But the passing down of the mafia was not always supported. A certain red-eyed girl loved the attention of others on her special night, whom was Lucinda, the ginger-haired "she-devil". Some say she is more notorious than Aphmau, others disagreed. With the experience granted from the past generations of mafia leaders, many agreed with the choice of leadership in the mafia. 

Enough with old history, _atleast it was old history._ Lucinda's night was starting as the clock struck 11pm and her opening act had shown. She snapped her fingers once, a spotlight shining on her. Her red eyes matched her bright red lipstick and golden eyeshadow. She gripped the microphone with white gloved hands and a short red dress that laid on her shoulders and was cut to show off her thighs. She watched Garroth as he started to put a beat on the drums. And she proceeded with her daily night.

As smooth jazz and Aaron's smooth voice rung through the club, Kim and Ivy murmured amongst themselves, waiting for Lucinda to finish getting ready to leave. The club was nearing closing time as the floaters remained and Kim and Ivy ditched. Nana was venting about her recent job offers to Katelyn in her office while Travis waited patiently for his friend, Dante. 

"Watch it Aph!" Lucinda shouted, alerting the floaters and the remaining members in the building. Aphmau was holding up a gun at Lucinda as she held up her hands nervously, the two wearing the same get-up. Aphmau, with golden eyes and long black hair clenched her free fist and aimed.

Aphmau finally put it down after a second, sighing at her stupidity.

"Look Lucinda.." She rolled her eyes, brushing off her dress with her manicured nails. "You can stop it with this innocent act. I know you have been, spreading things, about me and my leadership. And I won't tolerate it." Her voice, deep, expressing her anger. That was when Lucinda let out a big laugh, losing her breath after a couple of seconds.

"Look, I say a couple things. No hard feelings?" She shrugged, trying to walk away and was stopped by a bullet grazing her dress.

She faced her, pivoting her hip to the side, swaying the microphone over her shoulders.

"Aph.. Hun. Just because you inherited this club and basically this whole empire doesn't mean you get to boss me around."

Bitterness seeped in her words as Aphmau gritted her teeth, earning Lucinda a harsh glare.

"Lucinda. I'm not bossing you around-." She placed her gun back in her holster underneath her dress. "I'm just treating you as you are. No hard feelings... Like you said..?"

She smirked at her Lucinda's words.

"That's it you petty Daddy's girl! There will be an END to your dumb reign over the MyStreet mafia! Mark my words, this will be the last time i'm treated this way!"

Lucinda smashed the microphone on the ground, earning the attention from Garroth at the drumset and Zane at the bar. Katelyn approached from her office and Nana followed behind her, both of them sharing worried looks. Nate and Guy watched from the shadows, one of them glad that this had happened.

"I guess that's how it's going to be." Aphmau smiled.

"You're not guessing anymore." Lucinda stormed off, leaving the confident Aphmau.

Little did she know, this little fight would lead to one of the biggest mafia rivalries in history.


	3. The end of an era (Chapter Two)

Aphmau smacked her red lips as she prepared to take on Lucinda's part in the daily entertainment at the club. When Lucinda swore to leave the club forever, Aphmau never thought she would be serious. Her admirers left with her, leaving Ivy and Kim behind to spy on Aphmau. She didn't mind though, as a coward, Lucinda left messages for the two to give to Aphmau, the rivalries boiling in both of their bloods each day it proceeded.

"Look Garroth, I may not be her but I can sure cover for her. Trust me, once she gains her low IQ back, she'll know that i'm the rightful leader of the mafia." Aphmau pestered a childhood friend. He had always been a tough guy with a soft heart. His sappy sentimental doings were not for Aphmau though. Many think he still loves her, but alike the floaters, they were disregarded and ignored. Anyways, Garroth proceeded to change the background and lighting to fit Aphmau's liking, finding Lucinda's and Aphmau's taste very different.

Meanwhile, Lucinda's anger and rage towards Aphmau started to escalate. She planned to make more rude rumors and such to ruin Aphmau's reputation, but the argument ran more deeper than they both thought it was. Lucinda had questioned Aphmau's leadership since the beginning. She ranted the problems to her boyfriend, Ivan. "I could do so much better than her! I can make the best mafia in history compared to hers!" She scoffed. Ivan nodded in assurance, grateful that Lucinda finally left the MyStreet Mafia. He was convinced that they could make a new one though.

"Honey, maybe you could start your own. Grow your own and defeat hers. boom." He made a little, "whoosh" noise. Lucinda giggled, twirling her hair. "Of course.. I know I have followers in her mafia though.. We'd outnumber her! Great idea Ivan!" She kissed his cheek, a wide grin on her face. Could she bring a new change? That was when she opened the Maid-Cafe. This would be the start of a new era of mafia.

"Let's spread the news, shall we?"

After concluding her performance, she was bombarded with many questions regarding Lucinda. It disgusted her that so many people cared for her. It made her feel jealously, pity for those who fell for her faulty exterior. "The woman opposed my leadership and stormed out of the place. I do not kid when I tell you I thought she would've come back by now." Aphmau sipped on a glass of alcohol, sighing in content. "It is Lucinda's choice to come back. Did you get that, Ivy and Kim?" The two looked up from their wine, sharing the same monotone stare.

 _"See? Why don't you give her a message-."_

 _"No, why don't WE share a message."_

Lucinda entered, wearing the red dress and red heels. She looked stunning, unlike any other night. She strode straight for the stage, passing by Aphmau with not even a glance, making her teeth clench. Listen up, my great admirers!" Lucinda winked at someone in particular, her new hired body guard. He had hair slicked over his forehead on the left side with dark red eyes, a sly smirk on his face as he watched Lucinda on the stage. "If you really want a show, come to the Maid Cafe! Ditch this dumpster hole for crying out loud!" She smacked her lips, hopping down from the stage and grabbing Ivan by the arm while running outside, a large smirk plastered on her face.

As soon as she left, Aphmau watched as many abandoned the club, leaving about a fourth of the crowd inside. "How dare she? How dare she be such a nuisance to me?!" Aphmau ripped out a revolver, shooting the wine glass in Kim's hand. Kim sighed, dusting the glass shards off her palm and proceeding to the door, Ivy following after her. "The club's closed right now. Please proceed outside." Guy and Nate said simultaneously, knowing Aphmau was in no shape to run the place right now. Leaving the staff and Aphmau in the building, she decided on something. Something so drastic, only a madman would think of. Well, good thing she was a mad woman.

"Look. I know we never really do any personal jobs when it has to do with dumb rivalries but-." Garroth cut Aphmau's panicked dialogue off by touching her shoulder. "Don't touch me you-." _"I'm going."_ Garroth's words got Zane's attention, having a shocked expression on his face. Aphmau shared the expression as well, Garroth walking past them and grabbing his bat that was next to the exit and leaving. "Garroth! W-wait!" Zane ran after him, yet Aphmau knew he wouldn't leave her. Zane always understood her antics and understood that when she did something for him, he should be thankful. That was when Garroth's tough exterior got in the way on the contrary.

Along with Garroth leaving the mafia, Katelyn would find herself begging Travis not to leave. With tears in her eyes, she cried out, saying she couldn't afford to be fighting against him. She couldn't afford losing her best friend, her one love. She gripped his arm, Travis it away from her with cold emerald eyes. _"This was never meant to be."_ And that was when he left a heartbroken Katelyn with Nana. Later on, they learned that Travis' reason for leaving was because of the reign of power. His father, whom used to work with the Falcon Claws, had betrayed them and tried to get them arrested, in which to no avail he could. This led to him asking his son to carry out the deed of doing it himself, but he couldn't if it meant to hurt Katelyn too. _But in this instance, he couldn't reject the offer._

Aphmau stayed in her office next to Katelyn's hearing her soft sobs and Nana's reassurance through the walls. "Garroth has left... Travis has left.. How am I going to handle this..?" She sighed, continuously pouring more champagne into her glass. As more hearts were broken, many more were to become. Nate and Guy argued about it. "We can start fresh! We can be happy with Lucinda!" Nate tried to persuade Guy to betray, but he wouldn't budge. Guy's cheery exterior was crumbling as Nate kept pressing him on the subject. "If we can't be on the same side then we can't be together! Just think of how good it'll be with Lucin-." He was stopped by Aphmau shooting right next to his head, causing him to jump.

"If you cannot stay loyal with your lover, you will not be loyal to me. Get out Nate. Don't cause more pain to Guy." Aphmau approached Nate, pressing the gun on his chest. "Leave!" And as the ties between his lover were broken, the ties between Aphmau were broken as well. After he left, Aphmau approached a crying Guy. "Look.. I know I may seem.. unapproachable about this subject... but I know how this feels Guy. You can go to my office, I have some champagne with your name on it." Guy chuckled a bit, when him and Aphmau first met, she set him up with Nate, having them start talking on the topic of Champagne. _It would've been a nice night._

As the floaters remained, Ein with no reason. The fall of Mafia, because of an opposing one, an amateur one? How beautiful it will be, standing on he winning side. _His logic was twisted._ Kai and Aaron stood, thinking about the cause. "I think staying here is best. The place has memories, right Aaron?" Kai looked at Aaron, seeing that he was contemplating more. As he looked at his past, he knew that Lucinda had feelings.. Along with Aphmau at one point for him. It was one of the branches of rivalry, their love for the same person. He knew that it would be better to stay with Aphmau, for she had more resources, etc. But as more people left for the Maid Cafe, he couldn't decide.

"So. Ein left. What a shocker.." Aphmau approached the two, sarcastically talking about Ein. "I think I'll stay, you've done so much for us and I don't think I would've been here without you." Aphmau nodded in approval, a wide smile on her face. Though floaters didn't serve a good purpose, the dirt he had on most of the members in the opposite side was. And now she had to face her ex-lover. She sighed, sheepishly brushing off her gloves. "Look... You, might be thinking of going to Lucinda... Because you guys left on better terms then I could've ever gave to you." She said whole-heartedly. She personally felt a small spark for him, but losing him would be losing a great asset. She _was_ the only one who knew about his secret, but after he telling her about it, he immediately regretted it.

He let Aphmau in when she wasn't supposed to be. It was one of the many things she was good at. That was why he would leave her. That was why he would be done with the constant belittling and weakness that was easily accessed by her. "I don't care about your sentimental bull. I know you put on this fake facade to get what you want! You did the same for me and I'm sick and tired of it!" Aaron bared his teeth at Aphmau and stormed out of the place.

"Screw you too Aaron!" She screamed back, groaning in annoyance. As soon as Aaron left, Zane came back and shook his head. "I couldn't get him back.. I'm sorry." Zane said meekly, disappointed in his brother's decision. "Don't! Don't be sorry! It's not your fault Zane. The guy was more buff than brains!" Zane looked up, a smile underneath his mask. "Everyone! in the main hall, NOW!" Aphmau bellowed, clapping her hands to round them up.

"Ok team. This may seem like a low time for most of us-." Aphmau looked around, seeing Katelyn's tear-stained face while Nana held her hand. Zane stood next to Nana, a soft blush on his face. Kai stood on Katelyn's other side, acting a bit nervous, with Guy sitting on the stage staring off blankly. Gene stood at the bar, cleaning off some dishes and whistling to himself. "While we only have six and Lucinda has.. eight. We will be able to recruit more with the dead weight off our hands!" Aphmau motivated the team, looking towards Gene for his response.

"I'm sort of neutral about this, I don't want a fight.. but I know who does." Gene replied, signaling his brother to come in. Everyone in the room gasped, suddenly arming themselves and aiming at Dante. "Woah-woah! I'm not here to arrest you guys!" He held both of his hands up, chuckling a bit to himself. Dante had wavy, dark blue hair. He was wearing a trench coat that covered his signature bright blue suit. "Look, I was here for Travis, but by the looks of it he already told Katelyn how he felt." He motioned to the tear-stained bluenette who gripped onto her revolver even tighter.

"I'm here for a proposition!" He put his hands down, walking towards Aphmau whom put her gun down. "Just because you're Gene's brother I'll stand down." She reassured him with a smirk. "Alright! I'll work for your team to get rid of Lucinda's if you give me some favors. She is keeping a fugitive by the name of "Lurker". He's Luci's boyfriend so tracking her means tracking him. Also, some of my favors may be arresting some of your clients, so do we have a deal?" He held out his hand sheepishly.

 _"Wait what?! Arresting our clients? No way! We'd lose business!"_ Nana intervened, glaring at Dante. Aphmau nodded and shook his hand, getting everyone's shocked looks. "Look, Dante is a very valuable asset. Though we are outnumbered, we have a cop on our side. Isn't that right?" Aphmau smiled at Dante.

 _"Let's get ready for another era of mafia. Shall we?"_


End file.
